Anima
A N I M A Cute little bean <3 | She/Her | 21 | Pan | Happy little flightless singer This excitable gal belongs to this gay writer! Anima's my lovely mascot and I'd be heartbroken if anyone stole her away from me :c Refrain from editing this page in any way, please and thank you <3 A P P E A R A N C E Anima is not a a dragon you would expect to see on the streets every day. She neither looks like a pure SkyWing or RainWing, or even an IceWing. She's kind of an odd mix of the two former tribes, being the dominant traits in her blood. She's not very large in size, but not very small either, somewhere in between. In the same way, she is not thin or chubby - neither one of those words really fit her when used alone. While she still retains certain defining features of her tribes, such as larger wings and slightly longer claws, it's impossible to deny that she's unique. Her scales are not a solid color. Instead, they're a smooth gradient of lilac, light purple and soft pink, resembling an evening sky when the light casts on them at the right angle. Because of her RainWing genes, these colors can shift in intensity, sometimes appearing darker or paler, although this is out of her control and they will only remain in these hues. They mostly change when she experiences a shift in mood, although a lot of times it is random. Her wing membranes are pale lavender with a little bit of rose mixed in, and she is unable to change this color. While not really possessing extra IceWing horns, Anima has oddly curved spines running down her back, unlike any tribe she's from. They are flexible and move somewhat with her mood, such as straightening when she's alert or shocked. Their color is an odd gradient of purple and magenta. Her tail almost closely resembles a RainWing's prehensile tail, curling in a similar manner, and it allows her to climb trees well. A pair of grayish-purple, slightly curved horns sit on the top of her head. They aren't very long and their color is a constant. She doesn't have the regular RainWing frills. Anima has a pair of soft, almost crystalline light blue eyes, with a slightly sparkling quality in them. They have a friendly, cheerful and sometimes mischievous gleam. A bright smile or grin is often seen spread across her face, and she has a somewhat of a carefree posture when she walks, like she has nothing to worry about. Her facial expressions often make her look rather cute, coupled with her natural charisma. If not, she'll just appear to be friendly and approachable. Take your pick. If you pay attention, you will notice that Anima would never use her wings, or see her fly for that matter. And if you've suspected if it is because she couldn't, you would be right. It was a disease she was born with, and with that disease came her permanent disability. Despite that, she is able to extend and stretch her wings freely, although her control over them is visibly weaker. P E R S O N A L I T Y Many have described Anima to be a cute, excited ball of happiness. And that is true - it is indeed what she is, and she'll gladly admit that. To start it off, she's a friendly dragon. Her extroverted nature also adds to this - there would rarely be a time where she isn't feeling ready to meet a new friend and have both long and short chats with them. Even when there's seemingly no one around, Anima can find someone to strike up a conversation with. Most of the time, the friendly vibe she gives off will convince almost anyone to respond in a kind manner, if not eagerly so. This also means that she's quite popular and well-known, and not just because of her job as a singer. The dragoness has very positive and cheerful outlooks on life, often using the same mentality to boost others around her, encouraging them and doing her best to make them happy. She tries to keep everyone around her contented and pleased, especially those she holds near and dear to her heart. Her songs probably show this - most of her written songs are upbeat, cheerful, and more often than not have a quick pace, much like how Anima feels her life should be. She feels very happy and comfortable as long as she's being involved in something, and she is mostly not afraid of trying new things. However, she also has a strong sense of empathy. H I S T O R Y text A B I L I T I E S text W E A K N E S S E S text R E L A T I O N S H I P S text T R I V I A text